The present invention relates to a machine tool.
Parallel kinematic machine tools using hexapod architectures are proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,158 and 5,388,935. U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,502 proposes an alternative parallel kinematic architecture in which pairs of hinged arms are used to move a tool holder in two orthogonal directions, a linear slide being used to position a workpiece in the third orthogonal direction. WO 10043284 proposes a further kinematic machine tool using a hexapod architecture.
However, while such machine tools can provide advantages over more conventional serial kinematic machine tools, particularly in relation to accuracy of tool positioning, they are generally incapable of independent movement from one location to another. This can be particularly problematic where the machine tool is to be used in cramped environments, such as within a gas turbine engine or a nuclear reactor for example.
French patent no. 2809034 describes a machine tool capable of moving from one location to another. However, this machine tool is only capable of moving across relatively flat, smooth surfaces